


Suitably Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's always been warmer than anyone Levi's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitably Warm

Eren's always been warmer than anyone Levi's ever met. Even when Levi is standing side-by-side with him, fully clothed, he can feel the heat radiating off the younger man. Levi's not quite sure what he thinks about it - it's annoying sometimes, that's for sure.

Eren likes to cuddle, and most of the time Levi doesn't protest. On hot summer nights, however, he wants nothing to do with Eren's warmth. Eren ends up draped over him anyway, hot and sticky, and Levi nearly sweats to death on a nightly basis. The sheets also get washed more often, which is a hassle itself, considering the large amount of laundry Eren manages to rack up every week.

Cold winter mornings, much like this one, are a different story. Levi finds himself not wanting to get up; their bed is just so warm and cozy. More often then not, he wants to call in sick at work, and on some days Eren actually manages to convince him to do so. He doesn't mind those days, really. Sleeping in, then laying there chatting before finally getting up. He keeps telling Eren that that's what Saturdays are for, but Eren won't have any of it.

It's only 5:13, his clock informs him, and it's still dark in the room. Eren is clinging to his side, much like an octopus, and on this particular day, Levi is grateful for his lover's unnaturally high body temperature. He lays on his back, arm loosely around Eren's shoulders, and stares at the ceiling. Levi's always had trouble getting back to sleep once he's awake. He lets out a loud sigh.

"Wha's wrong?" Eren mumbles sleepily into his side.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he replies quietly, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of Eren's head.

Eren makes a humming noise, then releases Levi from his octopus-like grip in favor of a more comfortable hold. Levi settles into his embrace, eyes slipping closed, already feeling drowsy. He's glad that it actually is a Saturday this time and he won't have to make the reluctant decision to get up. He doesn't think he's going to make it out of bed anytime soon. He smiles slightly, listening to Eren's soft breathing. For once, he feels himself drifting off again.

Sure, Eren's strange warmth could be annoying sometimes, but Levi knows he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
